User talk:Mrbubble
Please don't bother trying to contract me through this talk page. This is one of the worst places to contact me. Mrbubble (talk) 06:30, October 29, 2012 (UTC) You have an awesome name. Never fear, Precis is here! (talk) 09:41, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:51, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Effect Script Table and master list Thinking of adding a separate article just for effects related scripts, as there is potential of it getting a lot of hits and since they are essentially plugins by nature you'd end up having to say that this script requires another script for each entry. The table would have columns for name, idstring, link, and description. I'm thinking the idstring should be included for reference, though again this is one of those things where I think it might be useful to have but it turns out to just be a burden later on lol. Also I looked at the master script list and noticed it was growing quite large. On another wiki, we also managed to aggregate large amounts of data in a single list. Because it was no longer practical to have to search for data in such a massive list (even if it's organized by category), we ended up creating separate articles for each category and using section transclusion to populate the articles. This allowed us to avoid redundant information since the transcluded pages basically display whatever was in those marked sections. However since it is a table....might work a little differently. Of course, the master list was still there because that's where people would add new things, but the smaller articles were better for navigating. Maybe something like that could be here as well. --XTsukihime (talk) 21:01, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :If you want to make a page for effects, go ahead. It sounds like a good idea. :As for the MSL, each category having its own page sounds good. However, it's still a struggle to keep the list updated. There just haven't been much of anyone in terms of volunteers updating the list. When I have free time again, I'll consider starting it up. In any case, I will still want the MSL existing as a single table. :Mrbubble (talk) 22:52, October 7, 2012 (UTC)